Skipper VS The Teacher
by X309S
Summary: At school, Skipper always got into trouble by the school teachers due to his smart and funny comments and it made him popular at school. Each chapter I'll be posting 5 stories of some of the things Skipper has said to his teachers.
1. Chapter 1

Skipper always got into so much trouble when he was at high school. Whenever the teacher would ask or tell him something, he would always reply with a comment that would make the other students laugh. It gained Skipper popularity and made him the class clown.

Here are some of the things that he had said:

 **1: Go SLOW**

Teacher: Skipper, why are you 17 minutes late to my class?

Skipper: Because of the sign!

Teacher: What sign?

Skipper: You know, the one that says: "School Ahead, Go Slow!"

 **2: H to O**

Teacher: Okay Skipper, can you tell me the chemical formula for water?

Skipper: Sure, it's: H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O!

Teacher: What are you talking about? I asked you if you could tell me the chemical formula for water!

Skipper: I know, and I just answered for that. Remember yesterday when you told the whole class the chemical formula for water was H to O!

 **3: Water**

Teacher: Skipper, is water good or bad for you?

Skipper: It's obviously good for you!

Teacher: So why do we drink water then?

Skipper: Well, obviously we can't eat water, so we have to drink it.

 **4\. How Old?**

Teacher: Okay Skipper, how old is your father?

Skipper: Oh, he's the same age I am!

Teacher: How is that possible, Skipper?

Skipper: Well, he only became a father when I was born!

 **5\. Homework!**

Teacher: Skipper, did you complete your homework?

Skipper: Did you grade my test?

Teacher: I have other students tests to grade!

Skipper: And I also have other teachers homework to complete!


	2. Chapter 2

**6\. Why Do We Need School?**

Skipper: Why do we need to go to school anyway?

Teacher: What do you mean Skipper, you come here to learn!

Skipper: Exactly, but we don't need to!

Teacher: Explain yourself, Skipper!

Skipper: Well, we don't need to take Music class because we have YouTube for that and we can listen to music whenever we want. We don't need to do sport, because I'm sure almost everyone in this class has a Wii console. We don't need to learn Spanish, we got Dora for that. We don't need English, because now everything's shortened (LOL, BRB, IDK). We don't need maths because we have calculators. If I wanted to learn geography I would just buy myself a globe.

Teacher: And what about history then, Skipper?

Skipper: Well, what is the point of learning history? I mean, they're all dead, anyway!

 **7\. Clean**

Teacher: Now class, how can we keep our school clean?

Skipper: Oh, I got a good idea!

Teacher: Tell us it, Skipper.

Skipper: What if we all just stay at home, the school would be clean and you wouldn't have to worry about us littering all the time!

 **8\. Teaching and Interrupting!**

Teacher: Skipper, why are you talking when I'm teaching?

Skipper: Why are you teaching when I'm talking?

 **9\. Studying!**

Teacher: Skipper, how was your study time?

Skipper: Oh, my nap was great, thanks for asking!

 **10\. HELL!**

Teacher: Skipper, why are you late...again!?

Skipper: Oh, someone told me to go to hell!

Teacher: And...?

Skipper: I had trouble looking for it at first, but now I'm here!


	3. Chapter 3

**11: My Dog!**

Teacher: Okay Skipper, your composition on "My Dog" is exactly the same as your brother's, did you copy his?

Skipper: No, it's the same dog!

 **12: One Important Thing!**

Teacher: Now, Skipper, tell me one important thing that we have now, but didn't have 15 years ago!

Skipper: That's easy, ME!

 **13: The Book**

Teacher: Skipper, what was the name of the book you read?

Skipper: I think it was Black Beauty!

Teacher: And can you tell us what it was about?

Skipper: It was about 120 very boring pages!

 **14: Gram!**

Teacher: Skipper, how much is a gram?

Skipper: Shit, well, it depends on what you want!

Teacher: OUT! GET OUT!

Skipper: Do you still want that or-

Teacher: GET OUT!

 **15: Outstanding!**

(Skipper walks outside of the classroom and starts laughing!)

Teacher: What's so funny!

Skipper: I'm an outstanding student!

Teacher: How can you say that?

Skipper: I'm outside of the classroom and I'm standing...out-standing!


	4. Chapter 4

**16: Spelling!**

Teacher: Skipper, I know you're bad at spelling. That's why I told you write down this sentence 10 times, why did you write it down only 4 times?

Skipper: I'm pretty bad at maths too!

 **17: George Washington!**

Teacher: Now, George Washington not only chopped down his father's cherry tree, but also admitted doing it, so Skipper can you tell me why his father didn't punish him?

Skipper: Well, my guess is that it's because George Washington still had the axe in his hand.

 **18: Maths Sums!**

Teacher: Skipper, why are you doing your maths sums on the floor?

Skipper: You told me to do it without using the tables!

 **19: Dirty!**

(Skipper arrives to class covered it mud and dirt!)

Teacher: Skipper, why do you always get so dirty!

Skipper: Well, I'm a lot closer to the ground than you are!

 **20: Easy Answer!**

Teacher: Skipper, what do you call a person who keeps talking when people are no longer interested?

Skipper: Easy, a teacher!


	5. Chapter 5

**21: Which One Is Married?**

Teacher: Skipper, if I shoot 5 birds and 2 of them are dead, how many are left?

Skipper: None of them, they all flew away because of the sound of the gun.

Teacher: No, Skipper, it's a math problem, but I like your style!

Skipper: Well, I have a question for you!

Teacher: What is it?

Skipper: 3 women are eating ice-cream, one of them is licking it, the other one is sucking it and the last one is biting it. Which one is married?

Teacher (embarrassed): Umm...the one that's sucking it?

Skipper: No, the one who has the ring on her finger, but I like your style!

 **22: Textbook!**

Teacher: Skipper, where is your textbook?

Skipper: It's at home!

Teacher: What's it doing there?

Skipper: Having a better day than I am!

 **23: Sleeping!**

Teacher: Skipper, you know you can't sleep in my class!?

Skipper: I know, but maybe if you shut up a little, I could!

24: What About You?

Teacher: Seriously Skipper, at your age Einstein ranked first in class, what about you?

Skipper: And at your age, Hitler committed suicide, what about you?

 **24: Late...again!**

Teacher: Skipper, why are you 15 minutes late...again!

Skipper: I saw a man who lost a hundred dollar note!

Teacher: Oh, and you were helping him look for it?

Skipper: No, I was standing on top of it!

 **25: America!**

Teacher: Skipper, can you go to the map and point out North America.

(Skipper gets up and points to it.)

Skipper: Here it is!

Teacher: Great, now can you tell me who discovered America?

Skipper: Obviously, I did!

Kowalski: Actually, you just discovered it on the map, Christopher Columbus actually discovered America!

Skipper: Actually, he didn't!

Kowalski: He actually did!

Skipper: No dumbass, Leif Eriksson discovered America almost 500 years before Christopher Columbus!

Teacher: Skipper, how do you know that?

Skipper: You sound shocked that I know who discovered America!

Teacher: I'm pretty shocked you know anything!


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter of this FanFiction and thankyou so much for reading it! Please review telling me what you though of it or what your favourite one was.**

 **Now this chapter will not just be Skipper and Teacher conversations but have 2 between Skipper and his family!**

 **26: Ditching School!**

Grandma: Umm...Skipper, you might wanna hide!

Skipper: Why?

Grandma: Your maths teacher is coming, most likely because you ditched school.

Skipper: Umm...I think you're the one that should hide!

Grandma: Why?

Skipper: I told her that you died!

 **27: 10 Years Later!**

Teacher: What happened in 1809?

Kowalski: Oh, Abraham Lincoln was born.

Teacher: Good work, Kowalski, now can someone tell me what happened in 1819?

Skipper: Oh, Abraham Lincoln was 10 years old!

 **28: Homework!**

Teacher: Skipper, did your father help you with your homework?

Skipper: No, he did it all by himself!

 **29: Beating A Rat!**

Teacher: Now, Skipper, if I saw a man beating up a rat and stopped him, what kind of virtue would I be showing?

Skipper: Brotherly love!

 **30: Report Card!**

Skipper: Hey dad, can you write in the dark?

Dad: I think so...why? What do you want me to write?

Skipper: Your name on this report card!


End file.
